Hup
Hup is one of the tritagonists of The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. He was a Podling who lived during the last remaining years of the Age of Division who befriends the Gelfling, Deet. He was puppeteered and voiced by Victor Yerrid. Personality Hup is a brave podling, who is determined to become the first Podling paladin. He becomes very protective of Deet, a Gelfling whom he saved from an Arathim. Hup becomes dedicated in protecting her. Biography ''The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance'' While on his way to Ha'rar, Hup suddenly saw a Gelfling being attacked by an Arathim Soldier and went to help her. With both their courage, they fend of the Spitter while Deet swings Hup (who was encased in spider web), who hits the Spitter and sends it running off. Hup and Deet exchange names with each other and both learn they are heading to Ha'rar together. Hup reveals he is going to become the first Podling paladin. The two agree to travel to Ha'rar together and becoem fast friends. Deet nearly goes the wrong way to Ha'rar, mistaking the moon to be a star but Hup points her in the right direction. As the two made their way to Ha'rar, Deet hoped to unite the Gelfling clans together to stop the Darkening. However, Hup told her that none of the Clans trust each other. Sometime later, they wanted to rest in Stone-in-the-Wood, but Deet was mistreated by the Gelfling who lived there. Hup saw this and came to defend her while Deet tried to stop. However, one of the Stonewood guards thought Hup was causing chaos in the town and had him imprisoned. Deet shouted for them to release him but the Stonewood guard told her to take it up with their Maudra, Fara. Hup was there to witness one of the Gelflings, Rian seeing the Maudra but was out of view to see him. During his captivity, Hup irritated the guards when Deet disguised herself as a monster by flying and making strange noises and turning the torches off. The Gelflings are scared off and when Deet goes to free Hup, he is at first frightened of her until Deet reveals who she is. Hup is happy to see that she came to see him. The two of them make it out of Stone-in-the-Wood and on their way to Ha'rar. They both joke about the situation. Hup also stops Deet from entering a patch of Gobbles, a field of flesh-eating plants but Hup warns her before she can enter it. He demonstrates its properties by throwing a stick onto the patch of Gobbles. Deet now understands and thanks Hup for warning her. They suddenly hear thunder and lightning and realize that a storm is approaching. They go to rest and wait out the storm to continue for Ha'rar. As they set up camp for the night, Deet suddenly saw Rian being chased by the Skeksis. Hup tries to stop her but joins her when Deet insists Rian needs there help. However, they were too late to help, as Rian's father, Ordon, had been eaten by the Gobbles, along with SkekMal. Hup and Deet restrain Rian, who attempts to try to save his father. However, Rian sees that his father is gone. Deet says nothing but looks at the Gobbles when suddenly, Rian, Deet and Hup hear something coming from the Gobbles. SkekMal leapt up from the field alive and kidnapped Rian while Hup and Deet were helpless to do anything to save him. Gallery age-of-resistance1x02_1017.jpg age-of-resistance1x02_1026.jpg age-of-resistance1x05_0525.jpg Navigation Category:Male Category:Muppet Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Supporters Category:Damsels